


Heaven and Hell

by Filthmonger



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, Flying Sex, Hate Sex, Latex, Lesbian Sex, Love/Hate, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Rough Kissing, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: A rivalry that has spanned years finally comes to a head, resolving itself in another form of passion entirely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a lot more build-up than the stuff I normally write. Feel free to skip ahead to chapter 3 if you don't need context!

A gentle breeze made the great grass plains shine and shimmer. The greenery stretched between the horizons, separated only by their shades as the land went from open field to lush forest. A single spot of prismatic colour peeked out from the fruit-filled boughs; Primary Village, built from huge blocks akin to child's toys, was a speck of liveliness in a peaceful world. Just on the edge of eyesight towered a cliff of honey-coloured stone, upon which sat a slender figure who promised no more than the complete destruction of that peace.

LadyDevimon let her legs dangle idly over the edge of the cliff, her heavy black boots tapping together. The scarlet claws of her elongated left arm clacked against the stone as she watched the village of children from afar, thin grey lips curling into a cruel smirk. Rookie and Baby level Digimon were her favourite sort of prey: weak, pathetic and sometimes still stupid enough to think they could fight her. Tormenting them had become a pastime for her. Frankly, it was the only thing she had left to amuse herself anymore. She rested her masked face in her right hand, the black latex covering most of her body creaking and chains tinkling.

But maybe today she would find something else. The faint sounds of combat echoed from somewhere close by; the trees in one of the vast forests shook and creaked as titanic strikes tore them down. Someone was having fun: real fun, against a truly formidable opponent. Surely they wouldn't mind an audience? A witness, perhaps? Or an opportunist, willing to take out the exhausted winner.

She pushed herself from the edge of the cliff, falling gracefully for a second before wings like sheets of tattered, black leather unfurled from her shoulders. Her shadow across the plains made many small, weak Digimon scurry like rabbits from a hawk. They were lucky, today, even if they didn't know it. It took no time at all to find the source of the commotion, and her amused smirk grew. Who else was it going to be apart from those two?

"Argh!" A heavy bone club broke a tree apart like it was a mere twig, the green muscular arm behind it soaked with sweat. The eternally open, toothy maw bellowed in frustration. "Stay still, you overgrown chew-toy! How am I supposed to beat you if you keep running like that?"

His opponent growled the lips of their lion-like muzzle curling back into a snarl. The enormous golden mane bristled behind him, his clawed fingers flexing around his short steel dagger. "Perhaps if you had an ounce of intellect you'd recognise a strategy beyond mindless charging."

"Oh, shut it, Leomon! Don't think you can act all high and mighty because you lucked out and got yourself a digivolution!" Ogremon pounded the ground with a fist larger than his head. "We're gonna settle this like real digimon, here and now! No tricks, just our strength!"

"That's fine by me. It's about time someone put an end to your rampant destruction."

"Ha! I'll almost miss you! Haouken!" Ogremon threw a punch, his fist crackling as it launched a ball of dark energy.

"Juouken!" Leomon responded in kind, hurling a fiery spectre in the shape of a lions head. The two projectiles collided, exploding apart with a shockwave strong enough to crack the bark and shatter the branches of the trees surrounding them. Before the dust had even settled the two Champion-level digimon were at each other's throats, hurling punches and swiping with sharp claws. Though no blood would spill in the digital world, the fight was as intense and brutal as their long, legendary rivalry.

LadyDevimon perched herself in a tree just far enough to avoid the crossfire. Watching them was almost nostalgic; not because of any attachment to the two of them, though their little spats were always entertaining. No, the reason she always felt so wistful watching the two of them fight to the death was that it reminded her of her own rival. The impudent, holier-than-thou bitch Angewomon. LadyDevimon drummed her fingers against her grey cheek, an unusual warm feeling bubbling up inside her black heart: from the moment they had met during the reign of Myotismon, she'd known their rivalry would be intense. Passionate, almost. How she loathed he angelic counterpart; how she relished every opportunity to grind her into the dust or feel the rush of adrenaline as the two of them soared through the air with teeth bared and attacks flying.

Until something inevitably interrupted them.

Her jaw clenched and her red talons sunk into a nearby branch. The digidestined. Those intrusive, annoying, continually interfering little brats! Again and again, she was forced to reckon with them instead of her rival. Again and again, they would emerge to turn the tables against her. Again and again, they would humiliate her! Never giving her the satisfaction of a real fight against Angewomon. Never giving her the joy of finally beating that pure and perfect angel into the ground on her own terms!

The branch she was gripping shattered into splinters as her claws tightened. The fight in front of her had been soured: no longer did she see what she enjoyed, she saw what she couldn't have. What she had been denied. It made her sick just watching Leomon and Ogremon; watching the two of them snarl and shout and scratch at each other's defences. It wasn't fair. It wasn't right!

If she couldn't have her rivalry, no one could!

She leapt from the tree, her wings trailing behind her as she soared from branch to branch. She crossed her arms and flung them apart, her voice echoing despite the open air. "Darkness Wave!"

A swarm of bats the colour of crude oil poured forth from her. The cloud grew, the squeaks turning to a roar of activity as they shot towards the two fighters in a brief moment of respite.

"Huh, what the-?" Ogremon started.

"An ambush?" Leomon crossed his arms in front of his face defensively.

"Screw that, I'm not done with you yet! Haouken!" With a snarl, Ogremon threw his energy ball toward the oncoming swarm. It crashed into the spectral bats, holding them back for a fraction of a second before it was forced back towards him. "Oh, come on!"

"Juouken!" The fiery face flew beside the dark orb. Together the energy attacks slowed the swarm's onslaught until finally, all three snuffed themselves into nothing more than a wisp of smoke. The two rivals stood together, glaring through the treeline with their fists clenched.

"Hey, what's big idea?!" Ogremon shouted, "This is our fight, not some free for all! Show yourself so we can beat the snot out of you and get back to the real-"

LadyDevimon touched down in front of them, her red eyes narrowed and her lips drawn back in a vicious sneer. Ogremon stepped back, his tiny brain still capable of recognising a threat. Leomon growled and gripped his sword tighter.

"Why have you come here?" The lion-man asked, "To torment Primary Village again?"

"If I wanted to bore myself by slaughtering helpless babies I'd be doing it already," LadyDevimon spat.

"Then what're you doing here? Can't you see we're busy?" said Ogremon.

"What I can see is that your ugly faces are pissing me off."

"Oh, so you're just here for a fight, huh?"

"As if either of you could ever hope to match me."

"Grr… If you weren't an Ultimate Level Digimon, I'd have beat you into the dirt already!" Ogremon growled, "Hey, Leomon! Jump up to that Mega form of yours and show her who's boss so we can get back to the real fight!"

Leomon's stoic face faltered for a second. He stepped back, sheathing his blade. "I do not wish to disappoint you, but that power is beyond me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't fight her." He glared at LadyDevimon. "I do not understand your reasoning for interrupting, but if you sought to disrupt our combat, then you've succeeded."

"I sought to amuse myself. Maybe you should listen to your friend and fight me instead." She ran her tongue along one of her claws. Oh, if only these two idiots would make her day…

"I have no quarrel with you unless you threaten Primary Village again. Then I will fight you with my life." Leomon turned on his heel and leapt into the forest.

"Huh?! Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not finished here!" Ogremon shouted, waving his club above his head. As the silhouette of his rival vanished into the trees, he threw his club to the ground. "What'd you do that for, huh? Was it too much to ask you to butt out?!"

"Shut up, you fool." LadyDevimon's lips curled into a deep frown. "I don't have the time to explain anything to a simpleton."

"Simpleton? Hey, I might not be the cleanest code in the digiworld, but even I know something is going on here!"

"It's none of your concern."

"If it ruins my fight, lady, you better believe it's my ‘concern.'"

LadyDevimon unfurled her wings, preparing to take off again. There was nothing for her here. Not anymore.

"Don't you run like that! If you think I'm gonna forgive you for breaking up my fight like some jealous-"

"I am not jealous!" She snarled.

Ogremon blinked. "Woah, easy, I didn't think I'd hit a nerve."

"How dare you-" She paused and sighed, letting her wings drape back down. "Very well. Fine. I was jealous. Jealous of you and Leomon and your... exceptional rivalry. Constantly at each other's throats, always fighting from the moment you see each other… it's nothing short of glorious!"

"You got that right! What we've got is something unique. The perfect rivals!"

LadyDevimon chuckled, putting her human hand up to her lips. "Oh, believe me, it's not as unique as you might think."

"Huh!? Who could possibly know something even remotely close to that?"

"Do you remember the Dark Masters? I served under Piedmon, clawing my way up the ranks until I was his personal bodyguard. Those days were such fun… ripping apart the weakling digimon to my heart's content! Even those pathetic DigiDestined cowered before me. And then, as the cowards split apart, I met her. My true rival. Angewomon."

She felt her grey cheeks flush with warmth and cupped her chin in her hand. "From the moment that arrow grazed my side I knew we were destined to fight."

"... You don't look like you're thinking about fighting," Ogremon said. He leapt back as LadyDevimon's monstrous hand sharpened into a single spike.

"Quiet, you imbecile!" She hissed, "We were fighting. Even if I had to deal with that disgusting bug on the side! Urgh, that wretched thing is the only reason I didn't beat her. If he hadn't been there…"

She cleaved a tree in half to prove her point. That and a little wanton destruction always made her feel better.

"That... that was only the first time. When the Daemon Corps invaded the real world, we fought again. For a moment I thought I would know that thrill, that rush of adrenaline once more! But then..." LadyDevimon grit her teeth. "That thing got in the way. That perverted fusion with her friend's annoying bird!"

"What? She didn't even fight you herself?" Ogremon exclaimed.

"You know what it's like to be denied, don't you?"

"You betcha! But I can't imagine how ticked off I'd be if Leomon started fusing himself with every Rookie Level that ran around here!"

"It got worse."

"How?!"

LadyDevimon could feel the anger and tension creeping into every muscle. "I had to kidnap a human just to distract the two of them. Oh, I would have had my fun with him if I could, but I knew they wouldn't fight me while I had a hostage. I could have flown away, forced them to split apart and finally let me face my rival. But one of the DigiDestined snuck up behind me and... That little brat!"

"What'd she do? You gotta tell me!"

"She hit me with a skateboard!" She slammed her human fist into a tree, ignoring the pain. "As if being denied a true fight wasn't bad enough, those DigiDestined had to humiliate me by getting in my way!"

LadyDevimon stood still, staring at the hole she'd made. Her breath was shallow, almost panting. That had felt good. Like an itch that had gone unscratched for too long. She flexed her fingers and turned back to her one-man audience.

Ogremon didn't say anything. The only noise coming out of him was a low growl, steadily growing in volume. Finally, he roared aloud, slamming his fist into a tree trunk and turning it into a splintered mess. "That's not right! How dare they interfere like that! Argh, just thinking about it is making my blood boil!"

"You understand, don't you?"

"Understand? Oh, I understand! I thought I was mad for today, and that time with Metaletemon but this…!" He punched the ground, making a small crater. "Those DigiDestined had no right to get in the way!"

A smile couldn't help but creep up onto LadyDevimon's face. She wasn't used to having someone agree with her, especially someone who wasn't her subordinate. It was… refreshing. Validating. After so long she had found someone who could understand the frustration and indignity she'd faced. She was surprised when Ogremon picked up his club and slammed it upright into the ground in front of her.

"Look, I'm not gonna forgive you for interrupting today." He said, his open lips curling into a smile. "But I'm not gonna sit back and let you suffer the same thing. You and me, we're alike. So, I think it's only fair we both get what we want. I'm gonna help you get that fight. Just you and Angewomon, one on one. What do you say?"

She laughed: a clear, cruel and downright terrifying laugh. Oh, today was going to be so much more interesting than she'd expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the chill in the air, Odaiba's shopping district was teeming with life. Crowds of people wrapped in scarves and thick fluffy coats hurried between the tall glass buildings, carrying colourful paper bags and boxes. A few stubborn vendors had stuck themselves on street corners, fingers stuffed under their armpits as they called out promises of hot drinks and even hotter food.

And, like with all large crowds around strange things, none of them paid any attention to the small, anthropomorphised cat and bird following behind two teenage girls.

"Thanks for coming with me today," Yolei pushed her large, round glasses back into place.

"Sure! It was no problem, I've meant to get a few things anyway." Kari smiled up at her. Yolei was a good half-a-head taller, and everything about her seemed to have been stretched to fit. Lanky limbs and long, purple hair were very different to Kari's own petite frame and short, mouse brown cut. "He's gonna love it!"

"I hope so… It took us over an hour to find it."

"Yeah, but it's for a date. It's got to be the perfect outfit."

Yolei's cheeks reddened for reasons other than the cold. "Jeez, don't put it like that…"

"Hey, if Ken doesn't like it, then he's the idiot. Right you guys?"

"For sure!" Gatomon said. The tiny white cat raised an oversized yellow paw in solidarity.

Hawkmon brought a three-clawed wing to his red-feathered stomach as it growled. "I should hope it was worth it because I don't have the energy to go for another look."

Yolei chuckled. "Come on, you can't be hungry already."

"Hungry? No, I'm absolutely famished!"

"Jeez, sometimes you're more of a pig than a bird," Gatomon teased.

"It's okay. We can just grab a couple of hot dogs or something to keep us going until we get back," Kari said.

"Does that sound good, Hawkmon?" Yolei asked.

"Absolutely!" He practically jumped into the air. His stomach growled in agreement, and the other three tried not to laugh too hard at his expense.

It took them all of a minute t find the right stand and park themselves on a bench between two lampposts and rows of planted bushes to enjoy their meal. Hawkmon had insisted on a double serving and had already wolfed down one of them by the time the others had settled. Kari sat back and stared up at the cloudless sky, feeling the gentle wind blow over her face. After all the troubles they'd had to go through in the past, it was nice to just sit back and relax for a while. To do normal, teenager things. Even if her transforming monster friends tagged along with them.

She looked down at Gatomon, intending to do a bit of reminiscing. The white cat monster had stopped halfway through taking a bite, her big purple-tipped ears twitching.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kari asked.

"There's another Digimon nearby," Gatomon said, "I can sense it."

"Huh? Seriously? What's a Digimon doing out here?"

"Maybe it's just someone else's partner?" Yolei said.

Hawkmon gulped down the last bite of his hotdog. "No, I sense it too. I think it's a ‘wild' Digimon. It's not a strong one, but it is getting closer."

As if on cue, the bushes in front of them began to rustle. The four of them stood, the Digimon moving to the front with claws raised. A few tense moments stretched themselves out as they waited until something tumbled out of the greenery. It was a small, vaguely mammalian creature with a froglike face and a peacock tail. It collapsed in front of them, slowly panting.

"Huh? Elecmon?" Gatomon lowered her guard.

"What's he doing here?" Kari knelt beside Digimon, timidly reaching forward. His red and blue fur was singed and dirty like someone had… "Wait, if he's here, then who's protecting Primary Village?!"

"We… were attacked…" Elecmon groaned. The others rushed to his side. "Something swooped out of the sky. It tore apart the village! I tried to fight it, but…"

"Oh no..." Yolei clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Please… you have to help! The babies are defenceless!" Elecmon tried to push himself up but dropped back to the concrete with a thud.

"Another evil Digimon…" Hawkmon's feathers bristled. "Why, I never!"

"What kind of Digimon was it? Did you see?" Gatomon asked. Elecmon just shook his head, eyes closing. "Hey! Wake up!"

"Yolei, you have to get the others!" Kari said, "We don't know what we're dealing with, so we can't just go it alone."

"R-right! Hawkmon, follow me! You two wait here and keep Elecmon safe." Yolei rushed off, her feathered partner hurrying behind her and squawking indignantly.

"We can't just stay here!" Gatomon said.

"I know. I want to help too, but we need the others first." Kari reached into her pocket, pulling out the pink digivice. "Yolei won't take long, so we can-"

A blur of blue and red leapt at her hand. She shrieked, falling back as Elecmon scrambled over her, carrying the digivice in his teeth. Before Gatomon could grab him, he had already vaulted over the bench and scurried off down the street.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" Kari shouted, pulling herself up. Gatomon shot past her, bounding forward on all fours. Elecmon either didn't hear her or wasn't interested in listening. He just kept running, getting smaller and smaller. What on earth was he thinking? Kari shook her head and gave chase.

She didn't know how long she and Gatomon had been chasing him, but by the time they stopped, they were both panting. They'd left the shopping district far behind them, ending up closer to some of the old factories and warehouses. A lot of the buildings were broken and abandoned, which gave Elecmon plenty of places he could hide in. Kari had a horrible feeling about it all.

"Elecmon!" She shouted, "Come on, we can talk about this! Whatever this is…"

"Grr…" Gatomon flexed her claws, "I don't know what he's playing at, but I'm not happy about it. Now's not the time for stupid pranks."

Kari looked around the rusted tin roofs and bare brick buildings. How was it so hard to spot something so colourful? There! A flash of something scurrying behind a door. She ran forward, her partner just behind her. The door was too heavy to move, but ajar enough that she could squeeze through with only a small amount of rust scraping onto her coat. "Elecmon!"

The warehouse was enormous; Kari's voice echoed in the vast darkness. The rusted remains of machinery loomed from walls, lit only by the light filtering through dirty windows and the occasional hole in the roof. She and Gatomon took tentative steps forward. Her Digimon's ears strained against the silence.

"Elecmon! Come out! I'm not going to hurt you." Kari called into the dark.

"I might…" grumbled Gatomon before Kari shushed her. A rustling caught their attention. They turned just as Elecmon timidly emerged from underneath an old lathe, Kari's pink digivice still in his mouth. He gently dropped it to the ground and backed off, keeping his head low.

"I'm sorry…" He said timidly, "I had to. If I didn't, she was going to hurt the babies."

"She…?" Kari asked.

A laugh rang out from the darkness: clear, cruel and taunting. Hundreds of tiny squeaks followed in its wake, and a swarm of bats swooped from the shadows as if they had been spawned from them. Gatomon leapt into action, swinging her claws with a snarl. The swarm dissipated, flying up through the decaying rafters. A slender silhouette stood in a gap, the dying light of the sun glinting off the black latex bodysuit.

"I'm disappointed. I expected you to be here so much sooner!" LadyDevimon cackled.

"You!" Gatomon growled, flexing her claws.

"You're the one who put Elecmon up to this?" Kari asked. She stepped forward, feeling the same intense hatred as Gatomon. "How did you even get out of the digital world?"

"Oh, it was nothing really. I just borrowed some of Myotismon's old toys." LadyDevimon flashed a handful of cards, each depicting a different Digimon. "It's not as if he needs them anymore. Loyalty was never your strong suit, was it Gatomon?"

Gatomon hissed. "I'm not the same Digimon from back then!"

"Prove it. Show me how much you've changed. Pick up that digivice and show me your real form!"

"We don't have to listen to you!" Kari shouted.

"No! Please! Do as she says!" Elecmon stepped forward. "A-all she wants is a fight! If you give it to her, maybe she'll leave Primary Village alone!"

"Don't worry, the others are probably already there! There's no way we'll let her hurt those babies."

LadyDevimon covered her mouth and laughed. "Do you mean these two?"

Kari and Gatomon turned as new voices echoed in the warehouse. From the shadows stepped a towering, muscular green figure with an open mouth that still somehow turned up into a grin. Ogremon hefted his club onto his shoulder and lifted up an iron cage. Kari's heart sank as Yolei and Hawkmon batted their fists against the metal bars.

"Let us go!" Yolei shouted.

"Hey, quit squirming!" Ogremon said, "I got a job to do, and that's keeping you two out of this."

"Hang on, we'll get you-!" Gatomon started, jumping back as a thin black spike stabbed the ground in front of her.

"Don't you dare!" LadyDevimon snarled, the spike shrinking back into her monstrous hand. "If you think I'm going to let you fight as that ridiculous thing again, then you're sorely mistaken!"

"What do you want?" Kari asked.

"Want? Isn't it obvious? I want what I've always wanted; nothing less than a fight against my greatest rival! An uninterrupted fight." She dropped down from the roof, her leathery wings letting her glide gently to the floor. A platform boot kicked the little pink digivice across the floor. "No allies. No tricks. No. Other. Digidestined. Just me and Angewomon at last!"

"You're crazy!" Yolei shrank back as Ogremon tapped the bars of the cage with his club.

"That's it?" Kari said, "If we agree, you'll leave Primary Village alone?"

"Huh? You're not seriously considering it?"

LadyDevimon's grey lips curled into a smile. "I don't care for those weaklings. All I wanted them for was leverage. I'll leave them be, and I'll even let your little friends go as well. Just give me what I want."

"… Gatomon?" Kari turned to the little cat. Gatomon looked at her with steel in her eyes and nodded. Kari looked defiantly up at the tall woman looming above her. "We accept."

As if on cue, Gatomon's body was surrounded by pink light. It shifted, growing and stretching until it took a feminine form as tall as LadyDevimon. The light blinked out as new parts and features formed. First the pale pink and skimpy bodysuit that covered her beautiful, curvy form. Then the long locks of blonde hair capped by an iron helmet that covered her eyes. A boa of purple feathers hovering and wrapped about her arms. Six wings that burst from her back, and finally the light was gone, leaving only the Holy Digimon behind.

Angewomon glared at her devilish counterpart. "Are you satisfied?"

"Hardly." LadyDevimon drew closer until they were a mere step apart. "Though I will say, this form suits you better than that abomination you made with the bird."

"Silphymon was necessary. If I could have, I would have fought you this way even then."

"Don't lie to me," LadyDevimon spat.

"Why would I bother hiding the truth from scum like you?"

"Maybe you were just scared because you knew I was stronger than you could ever be? Why else would you rely on that gigantic bug to help you in our first fight?"

Angewomon pursed her full lips. The subtle change in her stance was the only warning she gave before her un-gloved hand slapped LadyDevimon's cheek.

The warehouse was silent for a moment. Then another slap echoed around it as LadyDevimon returned the favour. "How dare you!"

"Me? You accused me of hiding behind MegaKabuterimon!"

"And you did!"

Angewomon slapped her again. "I would have fought you on my own if he would have let me!"

LadyDevimon moved to slap her back, but Angewomon grabbed her hand. The two of them pressed themselves against the other, snarling mere inches from each other's faces.

"Um… are we sure these two are ‘rivals'?" Yolei asked.

"See, that's what I was asking!" Ogremon said.

"Enough talk!" LadyDevimon pushed away, her wings unfurling. "Let's end this once and for all!"

"At last we can agree on something." Angewomon spread her six wings. The two of them leapt into the air, leaving a cloud of dust behind them as they soared through the gap in the roof.

"… Hey, wait! We can't see from down here!" Ogremon called.


	3. Chapter 3

LadyDevimon's heart raced as the wind blew over her body. Finally… finally! She was alone with her rival, soaring through the sky together as battle loomed. Oh, how to start? Perhaps she could turn now and grab the bitch's throat? Slam her to the ground and grind her beneath her boot? Or maybe play with her just a little first? What was the point in fighting if it was so short, after all? She turned in the air, looking back at her opponent-

A bolt of bright light flashed past her. LadyDevimon gasped as the celestial arrow grazed her side, tearing a hole in her latex suit. She couldn't help but laugh. "My, I didn't expect you to start fighting dirty."

"I know you too well to let you cheat first." Angewomon lowered the bow of light. 

"Oh, you wound me."

"That was the point."

***

Ogremon panted as he pushed shouldered his way through the old, rusted door at the top of the stairs. "Man, you two are really heavy…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yolei snapped, reaching through the bars to pound her fists against his head.

"Argh, quit it already!"

Kari rushed onto the balcony, scanning the sky for signs of her partner. She gripped the railing and pushed herself up. "Over there!"

The bystanders looked up in time to see the arrow narrowly graze past the small, slender figure as it whirled through the sky. 

"They're really not wasting any time," Hawkmon said.

"Hey, come on, no fair! You can't just start without us!" Ogremon shouted.

"Go get her, Angewomon!" Kari punched the air. "Beat that evil cow!"

"The heck is a cow?"

***

Angewomon turned, her heart racing at Kari's voice. She shouldn't be here, it was too dangerous for the girls to stay. Two ultimate level Digimon could cause immense amounts of damage! They were lucky LadyDevimon had decided to fight them somewhere secluded, else the skyscrapers could be-

She cried out as a heavy platform boot slammed into her back.

"You're right, I would've cheated if I'd had the chance!" LadyDevimon sneered.

Angewomon growled, grabbing the slender leg and pulling her foe closer. Her palm slapped across a grey cheek, leaving a slightly pink mark. Her own cheek stung as LadyDevimon responded. They swapped slaps again, shouting indignantly. A fist barrelled into Angewomon's exposed stomach and knocked the breath clean out of her. A quick spin and an extended leg sent LadyDevimon hurtling down to the ground before her wings caught her. The two hovered for a moment, catching their respective breaths before diving again.

They caught each other's hands, pushing against the other as they spun through the sky. LadyDevimon snarled, but her heart was pounding with absolute joy. Yes! This was what she'd craved! The burning of her cheeks, the tightness of Angewomon's grip in her own, the look of pure determination on her opponents face… They were so evenly matched. So perfect for each other! They drew closer and closer until their warm bodies were pressed tightly against the other and they could feel the other's breath on their reddened cheeks. The high of adrenaline pumped through LadyDevimon's body, the blood rushing to every muscle. And, she admitted, to other places as well…

Angewomon gained the smallest advantage, and LadyDevimon felt her heart skip a beat as that beautiful, angelic face pressed closer. Just an inch between their lips. For a moment everything else vanished, and all she could think about was getting even closer to her rival. Wrapping herself around her as they spiralled down to the ground. She couldn't see the angel's eyes behind the mask, but she felt the death grip lessen for just a moment.

Well, now. Wasn't that interesting?

LadyDevimon slipped her thigh between Angewomon's and ground it against her crotch. The effect was immediate: the angelic Digimon gasped in shock, her grip loosening just enough for LadyDevimon to kick her away. Her monstrous hand reached out and grabbed the trailing golden locks.

"Just like the first time!" She cackled as she spun in the air, swinging Angewomon by her hair like a discus. The screams of pain and indignation made her heartbeat soar, the rush of blood to every part of her body filling her with a sadistic high.

***

"Oh no, this isn't good," Hawkmon said.

"We have to help her!" Yolei rammed herself against the bars of the cage.

"Stop squirming already!" Ogremon held the cage out at arm's length. "I'm trying to watch the fight, I don't need you two distracting- oof!"

Kari wasn't a particularly large or strong girl, but she knew damn well that a punch to the gut would hurt. It seemed even humanoid Digimon had that weakness, as Ogremon staggered back and dropped the cage.

"You little…!" He grabbed his club and raised it above his head.

"Pepper Breath!"

Ogremon snarled as a fireball smacked into his back, dropping him to his knees. "Okay, who's the wise guy?"

A small yellow dinosaur kicked him in the face before hitting him with another fireball. "Sorry, we're late!"

"Agumon…?" Kari turned to the entrance of the balcony. "Tai?"

"Well, who else was going to show up?" Her older brother panted, tugging at the collar of his thick blue coat. 

Hawkmon squawked as Agumon started to pick at the lock of the iron cage with his enormous teeth. "How did you find us? Yolei and I were caught before we could get to you."

"It's not exactly hard to spot two Digimon fighting in the middle of the city, you know." He wiped his forehead and stood up. "You're lucky Izzy's place isn't too far from here."

Ogremon growled and pushed himself onto his feet. "Hey, that's not fair! I already had to keep these two under wraps. If you think I'm gonna let you interfere with this fight-"

"Pepper Breath!"

"Gah! Stop that!" Ogremon swatted away the fireball, his back hitting the railing.

***

LadyDevimon's good mood fell to pieces the moment she spotted the commotion down below. Her grip tightened and her teeth clenched: not again! Not! Again! How dare those blasted DigiDestined and their little friends interfere for the third time? With a feral snarl, she gave one last swing, hurling Angewomon down towards the warehouse. The angel crashed through the tin roof, her body crumpled in a small crater of splinters and twisted metal. LadyDevimon turned her attention to the others. Blast that Ogremon…

"Angewomon!" Kari cried, running over to her partner.

"Oh man, this isn't good…" Tai said.

"We'll keep Ogremon busy," Yolei said, pulling herself out of the cage. "You guys need to help her!"

"Right!" Agumon glared up at the dark silhouette. Tai pulled out his digivice, and the two of them steeled themselves. "Agumon, digivolve to-"

"No!"


	4. Chapter 4

The DigiDestined turned as one. Angewomon pulled herself out of the wreckage with gritted teeth. She stumbled to her feet, brushing off some rubble with one hand.

"This is between her and me," She growled, "No one else is to get involved."

"Are you crazy?" Agumon asked.

"The heck she is!" Ogremon shouted, "She's the only one here who gets it! All of you DigiDestined keep getting in the way of what these two share."

"What are you talking about? We're her friends, she needs our-" Yolei began.

"He's right," Angewomon said.

"Huh?"

"Ogremon understands. He and Leomon share the same thing." She squared her shoulders, staring up at her rival. "This is a fight that can only take place between the two of us."

LadyDevimon cackled as she hovered closer. "At last, you finally show a little backbone!"

"I'll show you more than that. I'll show you what I'm really made of!"

"Angewomon, this is crazy," Agumon said, "You don't have to fight alone."

"No. I do. I appreciate the offers, but if you interfere, then this will just keep happening. We need to settle this between the two of us." Angewomon spread her wings. She wasn't lying to her friends, but she regretted that she had to hide some truths from them. As she stared up at LadyDevimon, she felt something: a burning inside her very core. Passionate hatred, perhaps, or something new and indescribable. Whatever it was it drew her to the grey-skinned demon. The brief snippets of combat before had never been enough for her, and she wouldn't -couldn't- let her be deprived of it yet again.

"Well, that and Primary Village will get ground to dust if you don't," Ogremon added.

"Wait, seriously?" Tai turned, his enormous hairdo bobbing in the wind. "Primary Village is being held hostage?"

"Just a little leverage I needed to keep you runts out of this." LadyDevimon cupped her cheek with her human hand. "You heroes are so easy to manipulate."

"And you villains are too predictable!" Angewomon surged forwards. 

The force of the lunge sent them both flying through the air. LadyDevimon let out a strangled gasp as Angewomon's hand clenched around her throat: she couldn't push the angel off her! Her monstrous hand was too long, and the grip just kept tightening as they hurtled through the sky. A quick knee to her rival's toned stomach split them apart, but they were immediately at one another again. The sound of slapping and screeching filled the air as they fought and clawed and the other's face.

"Get off of me, you gargoyle!" Angewomon shouted.

"That all you got, birdie?" LadyDevimon hissed back.

"Cheat!"

"Goody-two-shoes!"

"Skank!"

"How dare you!"

"Wow, those two have some serious issues," Tai said.

"Get her, Angewomon!" Kari shouted, "Rip her stupid hair out!"

"And so does my sister…"

LadyDevimon snarled. While there was a certain catharsis in slapping that beautiful face over and over, there was no way they could keep fighting like that. Someone had to give in and do some real damage! They were too close for her to use her best attacks, so she had to come up with something clever. Something quick. Her red eyes glanced down, and she smiled. Oh, that would do nicely. She slapped Angewomon across the face as hard as she could and, as her opponent recoiled, lunged forward and ripped the golden brazier right off her chest.

Angewomon screamed, darting back and covering her naked chest with a slender arm. But it was much too late; everyone had already seen her ample, perfect breasts hang naked and free.

"Woah!" Yolei gasped.

"Woah," Tai and Agumon said as their jaws dropped.

"Woah-ho-ho!" Ogremon said, "Now we're getting interesting!"

LadyDevimon cackled, covering her mouth with her hand. "My, for a ‘holy' Digimon your body is certainly interesting. Do I sense a little sin in your code?"

"Y-you…!" Angewomon growled.

"Aw, what's the matter? Embarrassed at being so exposed to the rest of them? Or are you worried you won't live up to all the expectations?"

Angewomon grit her teeth. Then, slowly, a smile spread across her face. She dropped her arm away, a blush coming to her cheeks. Hands on her hip she turned back to her foe. "Oh, I get it now."

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"Don't play coy. I've worked out why you've hated me for so long." She puffed her chest out. "You're jealous."

"What?!" LadyDevimon snarled.

Angewomon shook her perky breasts, trying to push back the screaming voice of embarrassment filling up her mind. It was a risky move, but she knew if anything were going to force LadyDevimon into making a mistake, it would be playing to her ego. "I bet you took one look at these and realised no one would ever look at you the same way."

"You… little… bitch!" LadyDevimon's claws tightened into a red-tipped fist. "I could never be jealous of an exhibitionist like you!"

"Bold words coming from the woman in tight latex."

"You're wearing less than I am!"

"And it shows off all of these curves that you don't have."

LadyDevimon shook with rage. Her lips curled back, her red eyes narrowing. She'd show that pretty angelic slut! Her monstrous claw unfurled, grabbing the neck of her bodysuit in its red talons. In one wrenching motion, she tore the fabric away, leaving only scraps to hang at her belt. "I'll prove mine are better!"

Angewomon gasped, backing up. That was not what she'd expected at all. An attack, maybe, or another screaming match, but this…! She stared as LadyDevimon's full, ample breasts hung free from their latex prison. Little black nipples hardened in the cold air. Angewomon's cheeks flared brighter than they had when she'd been exposed, the heat seeping throughout her whole body as LadyDevimon cackled above her. Why was she so warm…?

"What's the matter? Speechless now I've proven you wrong?" LadyDevimon sneered.

"Hardly." Angewomon desperately searched for an insult. "I'm just surprised that they sag so much."

"Sag!?"

"Must be that tight outfit making them look perkier than they really are. And bigger, too."

LadyDevimon rushed forwards, grabbing Angewomon by the wrists and sending them spinning briefly through the sky. "Say that again to my face!"

Angewomon pressed her body into LadyDevimon's. "Sagging old hag."

"Why you!" Their breasts squished together, thighs brushing as the two of them squirmed. "See! Mine are bigger."

"Oh please, you're just pressing them harder!"

They snarled at each other. Fingers intertwined and faces grew closer. The heat of the other's soft body mingled with their own. Again there was barely an inch between their lips. Their grips tightened, their hearts pounded, their breaths hitched.

They crushed their lips together in unison. Each let out a soft moan as their hands broke apart to hold the other's head. Legs entangled, bodies arching, eyes closed…

Angewomon's skin burnt and her blood boiled. She couldn't work out what had made her push forward, what compelled her tongue to slip past her rival's lips. But she couldn't stop herself: she wanted to. Needed to. She wanted to surround herself with LadyDevimon: her scent, her soft skin, her tight grip. And from the way she was being held, she knew LadyDevimon wanted the same thing.

"Um… what just happened?" Tai asked.

"Shut up, don't ruin this for me!" said Ogremon.

"You two are disgusting…" Yolei sighed.

Kari stood and watched for a moment as her mind tried to process the scene above them. The fierce competition she'd been holding onto all this time had just vanished. She'd thought the mutual hatred of LadyDevimon had been just that: hatred. But now… well, this wasn't what she'd expected at all.

She blinked, and a red blush started to form on her cheeks.

"Uh, guys... maybe we shouldn't watch this," She said quietly.

"What? But this is the best part!" Ogremon said. He yelped as Yolei stamped on his foot. "Okay, okay! Fine! I'll go."

Hawkmon squawked as he ushered everyone down the stairs. "Come on, come on! Let's give the ladies their privacy, shall we?"

"Hey, Kari…?" Yolei grabbed her wrist, "Are you okay leaving them like this?"

Kari looked over her shoulder at the two of them as they stayed embraced in the air. She didn't know what she should think. Was this okay? It took a moment, but she turned and nodded to Yolei. She trusted Angewmon's judgement, no matter what it lead to.

***

The air was cold, but LadyDevimon's body burnt hotter than any flame. Angewomon shivered with every brush of a finger against her skin. Her hands slipped down from wrists to the slender waist, then down to the still latex-covered rear of her rival. She indulged in a soft squeeze. The response was a gloved hand groping her bare breast. They broke the kiss, a single strand of saliva running between their tongues as they fought for new breath.

"Demonic pervert," She whimpered as LadyDevimon pinched her nipple.

"Slutty angel." LadyDevimon sneered. 

She gasped as Angewomon's thigh ground between her legs. With a brief chuckle, she lunged forwards, teeth digging slightly into Angewomon's pale, slender neck. The angel squirmed beneath her grasp like prey in the claws of a hawk. LadyDevimon's tongue flickered out, tracing over contours and muscle. Oh, this was too perfect! Her clawed hand slipped between the two of them, cutting its way down through the last of the belts and bodysuit hiding Angewomon's modesty. Such beautiful curves and soft skin, hers for the teasing.

Her grip loosened as Angewomon's high ground against her cunt. A yelp escaped LadyDevimon as the angel's hand smacked against her pert, firm arse. "You little-!"

"Can't handle it?" Angewomon breathed. She kissed up and along LadyDevimon's stomach and chest, each faint brush of her lips sent a shiver up the demon's spine. The gentler the touch, the more LadyDevimon shook. Angewomon smiled, her hands round to unbuckle LadyDevimon's belt and pull down the last remaining scraps of her bodysuit.

Their bodies were an almost perfect match, save for the colours of their skin. Not that either cared; they didn't want to look, they wanted to feel. Wanted to grope and grind and kiss and taste every inch of the other. LadyDevimon slid down, her thin grey lips wrapping about a hard nipple as Angewomon moaned. No, that was too rough! But the gentle touch of the angel had just the same effect on the devil. 

Angewomon's head spun, and her cunt ached as LadyDevimon's fingers and tongue teased her breasts. She was going to be putty in those monstrous grey hands if she didn't do something to turn the tide. Her thigh ground against warmth and wetness and her fingers followed suit. The first touch made her lover whine – a sound she'd never thought she'd hear! It was her turn to be cruel as she slowly teased her way into LadyDevimon, thumb grinding along a sensitive clit as her fingers probed deeper.

LadyDevimon grabbed Angewomon by the head and crushed their lips together again. Muffle moans, and quiet whimpers escaped them as Angewomon teased her needy cunt and she squeezed soft skin. Her human hand dragged slowly down a perfect toned stomach until she could tease her lover the in the same way: fingers pushing into wet folds until Angewomon's back arched and her legs quivered.

The two of them tumbled out of the sky, still in each other's embrace as they crashed onto the balcony. They rolled together, fighting to be on top while revelling in the other's touch. LadyDevimon won: she held Angewomon down by the shoulder and ground as much of her body against the angel's as she could. More, more… more of the wonderful touch and more of the burning heat. Their lips pressed tighter, arms pulling the other close as their thighs tangled and ground against aching slits. 

LadyDevimon tugged at Angewomon's lip with sharp teeth. She gave her lover's breasts a harsh squeeze. In the brief moment of squealing delight, she sat up, draping one of Angewomon's slender legs over her shoulder. The angel looked up at her in shock, then her back arched and her head lolled as LadyDevimon ground their cunts together. Their hips moved in unison, desperately rolling and bucking against the others as they worked themselves into a fervour.

"You're so cute when you're a submissive slut," LadyDevimon growled.

"I will never… bow to you!" Angewomon squealed as LadyDevimon pressed harder and ground faster. The pressure in her core was building, her body quivering with each little motion. She forced herself upright, pushing her body into LadyDevimon's. Their lips met again, wild and desperate. Their legs shift together until they could sit in each other's embrace, cunts grinding along thigh and opposing slit as hands roamed over chest and stomach. They moaned into each other: felt the shaking, shivering need growing alongside their own.

Angewomon whimpered, burying her face into LadyDevimon's shoulder. It was too much! The heat, the pressure, the sheer delight… She felt a hand grab hers. Their fingers laced together, squeezing tightly as the grinding hips drove her closer to the edge. She let out one last, strangled cry and everything exploded. A wave of white-hot pleasure washed over her, sending her body into wonderful spasms. She pressed into LadyDevimon, kissing her lover as deeply as she could as her skin burnt and her body was wracked with aftershocks.

Still, the hips kept grinding, their slick pussies pressing together, until LadyDevimon shivered and screamed, her fingers digging into Angewomon's back. They cradled each other as the last shakes rendered their heads hazy and bodies exhausted. 

"I won…" LadyDevimon panted.

"Shut up," Angewomon breathed.

One last kiss shared between them as they dropped to the balcony floor. Their sweaty bodies entwined, just like their fingers, as the two of them slipped into a dreamless sleep.

***

Angewomon awoke at dawn, as the first orange rays brushed over her naked body. She sat up slowly, her limbs aching and her head full of fog. Why was she…? Who was she? She pressed a hand against her head and felt two peculiar things. One, she was still Angewomon; it was rare for her to stay in Ultimate form for longer than necessary. And two, her iron mask was gone. She ran a finger over her face, a face she didn't even know she actually had. It was nice to feel smooth skin there instead. But where was she? And why was her form… well, naked?

She turned to the side and froze.

Lying there beside her, in her naked, grey glory, was LadyDevimon. Still asleep, head resting in the palm of her huge hand. Angewomon almost cried out and recoiled. As the memories flooded back into her head, it turned instead to a confused pause. Had they…? Oh, no. That couldn't have happened. But it had. It definitely had.

Putting her head in her hands, Angewomon breathed slowly. What the fuck? What the fuck was going on? They were enemies, weren't they? She looked back over at her sleeping rival. The undeniable pang of longing filled her heart. For a vile, monstrous Digimon, she looked beautiful like that. Peaceful, the orange light of the sun adding a touch of colour to her skin. Her slender body and beautiful curves on full display, mumbling gently in her sleep. It actually brought a smile to Angewomon's face.

Angewomon bit her lip and stared out at the rooftops. This was all so... confusing. How was she ever going to explain this to Kari? Or to herself?

"Now there's a sight I could stand to wake up to more often."

Angewomon squeaked, turning back and covering her chest with her arm. Ladydeivmon chuckled, propping up her head in her monstrous hand. She ran her human fingers over the curve of her hips and smirked.

"What's the matter? Don't you like the view?" LadyDeivmon teased.

"What happened was… a-a mistake," Angewomon said, "It never should have…"

"No. But it did. And you can't tell me you didn't enjoy every second of it."

Angewomon's cheeks burnt. "I-I did not!"

"Those noises you made beg to differ."

"Anyone would have-"

"Oh, they were delectable." LadyDevimon licked her thin lips. "And so adorable! Like pathetic little whimpers of prey caught in the hunter's claws."

Angewomon couldn't think properly. Her head was too full of anger and embarrassment, too confused by the feelings of lust and hatred. So she did the only thing she could: she slapped LadyDevimon across the cheek. LadyDevimon lay there for a half second, before sitting up and hitting her back.

"You little bitch!" LadyDevimon spat, "Is that any way to treat a lover?"

"Lover?! You're nothing more than a trashy succubus!"

"Virginal cunt!"

"Why you-!" Angewomon leapt forward. She pushed LadyDevimon to the ground, her hands wrapped around her neck. Grey and scarlet fingers grabbed at her sides and shoulders as she tightened her grip. The anger boiled inside her, spurring her on. She wanted to watch that manipulative bitch choke. Wanted to see her beg for air and mercy! Wanted, wanted…!

Her hands leapt to LadyDevimon's wrists, pinning them to the ground. A violent and passionate kiss silenced any more growling and insults. Their bodies pressed tighter, their hearts and minds yearning for more. More kisses, more heat, more of each other.


End file.
